


Trick or Treat

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men Movies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Halloweens at the X-MansionEach chapter is a stand alone story





	1. 1983

“

This is gonna be so much fun!” Erik rubbed his hands together and smiled.

“I can’t help but feel like him saying that means it’ll be the exact opposite,” Scott turned to Kurt.

“Hush!” The blue teen fired back.

“Erik,” Ororo tapped his shoulder, “ before we go any further does this involve your cape?”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Erik reached in his backpack and put on his helmet.

“Fuck no,” Scott stopped at the door. “I’m not going one more step with that thing on his head.”

“Shut up Scott,” Raven walked over and slapped his shoulder. “And don’t curse.”

“I need all of your help making a surprise for Charles,” Erik whispered. “That’s why I can’t tell you what we are doing and I need this to keep him from seeing. Now be a good boy and go get your girlfriend.”

Slightly relieved but still cautious, Scott did as he was told. Walking toward Jean’s bedroom he saw Charles in the hallway and started to worry he would give away the secret that he had a secret.

“Erik tells me he’s taking you all out for ice cream,” the Professor smiled. “He said that it’s because of how well you all have readjusted since Egypt and how good your grades are this semester.”

“Nice,” Scott tried to go but Charles continued.

“He probably would hate that I’m telling you this since he loves to come off as intimidating but Erik really is a big softy under all the dramatic flair.”

“Oh look, Jean,” Scott pointed. “Erik needs us.”

“That sounded way more ominous than it needed to be,” Charles swiveled. “He just wants to treat some of you to dessert in town. Have fun.”

They walked the rest of the hall in silence before Scott turned. “He said he wants our help with making a surprise for the professor.”

“Aww, well that’s very romantic,” Jean said dreamily. “Hey do you think I’d make a good Tiffany for Halloween? It’s a week away and I don’t have a costume.”

“Aren’t we a little…” Scott stopped when he saw Jean’s grimace. “I mean, maybe we could do a theme.”

“Oh that’s better.”

They joined the group and set out on what seemed like a roundabout way through the grounds.

“Can I teleport us there?” Kurt offered.

“No no,” Erik smiled. “Best to not draw attention to ourselves since he thinks we’ve gone into town. Besides it’s right around the bend now.”

They turned past three more trees until they were facing a makeshift metal house.

“I know it’s ugly, that’s why I need the help,” Erik pouted. “Inside I have all of these plants I’m going to fill it with. Some stuffed animals too. I’m also going to work out here to make a path of pumpkins.”

“Very festive for Autumn,” Raven smiled. “If I know anything about my brother, he will love that!”

“You think so?” He smiled.

“We’ll help you,” Jean smiled, which made Erik almost regret what he was about to do, almost.

“Well you could start bringing the pumpkin,” he suggested and the students filtered in. “Be careful it’s dark, you know I can’t make windows.”

When everyone had gotten in but Raven, Erik closed the door behind them and secured the lock.

“Erik,” Raven looked over, slightly horrified. “Just what are you doing?”

“Nothing they didn’t ask for,” Charles said as Hank rolled him through the brush. “ Go on Erik, flip the switch?”

“Oh no, you do the honors!” Erik handed Charles a little remote. Seconds later screams came ringing out from the small shack.

“That was awful,” Kurt breath deep as he landed on the lawn. “What a cruel joke.”

“What?” Erik now helmetless, looked angelic.

“Were you not all complaining you wanted to go to a Horror house?” Charles winked.

 


	2. 2013

“You should have seen it. The picture doesn’t do it justice” Erik smiled at three year old Nate Summers. “Look at this Dracula, auntie Storm electrocuted him.” 

“Mommy, ‘ook daddy’s crying,” the toddler waved around a polaroid from Halloween ‘83 that also showed a metal house with the side ripped off.

“Don’t show him this,” Jean said to the older man. “He’ll have nightmares of the demonic clowns falling onto the lawn.” 

“They weren’t nearly as scary until you ripped them apart with your powers! Besides he brought the picture to me,” Erik fained pouting. 

“Come to Mommy,” Jean took Nate. “Is Papa Erik scaring you?” 

“Nope! Nofin’ scares Nate and you won Mommy!” 

“Do you hear that Jean? He has nothing to be scared of because you all defeated he monsters!” Erik grinned. “Seems like I taught him how  _ not  _ have night terrors.” 

“You’re always so wonderful,” she teased. “By the way can you and Charles maybe take him trick or treating tomorrow? Scott and I really want to go to the big parade in the village.” 

“Sure,” he stood up and kissed her on the head. “Provided you’ll be home by curfew and don’t let him touch you underneath your costume.” 

He winked at her before going to tell Charles the good news. The professor would finally have a reason to beg for free candy. 

***

“I have a confession,” Charles smiled at his love who was carrying a sleeping Nate-osaurus. 

“I know you ate four bags of Raisinets,” Erik shook his head smiling. 

“Well actually I ate 5, but no,” Charles adjusted ninja Billy, who was absolutely not taking a nap, because he was a big boy. “I overheard the plan.” 

“Plan?” Erik was confused. 

“They want to get us back for all the Halloween scares over the years.” 

“Oh?” 

“I didn’t mean to but yesterday I heard Jean thinking about how I’d never believe it if they got away with it and right as we were leaving, I overheard Peter talking about getting the decorations.” 

“Ah,” Erik nodded as they approached the mansion door. 

“I think it’s funny,” Charles laughed. “Let’s not ruin it.” 

“Okay, I’ll pretend to be really scared as long as you really seem shocked.” He held open the door for Charles. The whole foyay was dark except for a trail of candles. 

“Spooky,” The telepath continued through until he no longer heard Erik. 

“This isn’t funny,” he yelled as all of the lights flickered off. “Put those back on immediately!” 

When the lights returned Erik was on the floor between Charles and the door to the study. 

“In 1962 you completely and utterly ruined my plans when you dove in that water and saved my life. You have continued to do that for over 4 decades. You are my greatest love and biggest adversary so it’s high time we stopped all of this playing house and just get married already. That way you can’t testify against me.” 

There was a laugh through the door. 

“Yes, oh my God, yes! I do.” 

“Thank you,” Erik got up and kissed him. “I’d be really embarrassed if I planned a whole party and fake babysitting to throw you off just to be rejected.” 

“Is there cake?” Charles smiled. 

“Such a big cake,” Erik kissed his head and pushed him inside where the whole school was waiting. 

  
  



	3. 1985

“There’s a ghost in the house,” Erik smiled his shark smile at the pint sized mutants. “I felt it before, probably nothing to worry about though.”

“Very funny Erik,” Carrie Anne lifted her pumpkin filled with candy. “Want some?”

“Hmm, maybe if you have some chocolate covered raisins,” the metal bender walked over to the group of costume-clad children. “I’m sure it’s friendly so I wouldn’t worry too much. Anyway, you kids enjoy your party.”

He took his candy and walked down the hall.

“Where are you going?” 12 year old Hayden called behind him.

“Charles and I are going out to dinner followed by a horror night. See you later.”

The Xavier mansion had gone all out to celebrate Halloween. The entire property had been decorated, inside and out and there were two separate student parties organized by age complete with food, festivities, and treats. The one for preteens was intended to be more fun than fright, or at least that was how it was advertised. Midway through the “Monster Dance off” however, things began to take a turn when the lights flickered.

“Oops,” Raven stood up from her judging chair and walked toward the wall, “did anyone lean on the switch?”

She turned it back on and sat once again. Until the lights flickered again, this time nobody was near the switch.

“Hmm, maybe we should check the generators,” Hank turned to Raven. “Something must be loose.”

“So the teens are possibly alone in the dark,” Alex stood up behind them. “Can you all manage to not kill yourselves if I go check on them?” He leaned into Hank’s ear. “We don’t need any X-Babies.”

“Yeah they’re responsible,” Raven smiled. “Nobody make me regret saying that.”

The children sat peacefully chatting about their “killer” moves and taking Polaroids until the lights went off again and this time were accompanied with a gush of wind.

“It’s the ghost!” McKenzie yelled.

“There are no ghosts,” a worried Hayden yelled back.

“Yes there are, there are whole shows about this stuff,” CarrieAnne grabbed him by the shirt. “You know this, you know this to be true!”

As the room hit a fever pitch the lights returned and Charles and Erik came floating through in the window.

“Carrie Anne was right,” The Professor smiled. “You are very funny, Erik.”

The children calmed down as Raven, Hank, and Alex returned tossing candy at them and they all had a good laugh.


End file.
